


Hello! You're Very Smol!

by ChurchOfTommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: For my group chat, I have no idea if this will be continued, M/M, Tiny!Louis, pocket!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfTommo/pseuds/ChurchOfTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up pocket-sized.  He's very angry about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello! You're Very Smol!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My lovely Group Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+lovely+Group+Chat).



> Someone in my group chat requested a Pocket!Louis one-shot. I'm terrible at one-shots. If she asks, I'll continue this later, but it was just on a silly whim. xD

Harry had been pacing in the center of the room for a good five minutes before Louis spoke up.

“Haz, you're making me sick, will you please just sit down?”

“What? Uh, yeah... yeah...” Harry sighed and plopped down on the couch at the far wall, jostling Louis.

“Oi!”

“I'm sorry!” Harry groaned again, covering his face in his hands. Louis immediately softened, two small hands coming up to touch his wrist and tug them away.

“But how do we tell the others?” Harry directed toward him. Before Louis could open his mouth, the door banged open to reveal Niall and Liam, the aforementioned “others.”

“Tell us what?” Liam asked. He settled into the armchair next to the couch, giant puppy grin on his face.

“And where's Louis?” Niall added, nudging passed Harry's knees to sit beside him. Harry cleared his throat, casting his eyes downward.

“Well... uh...” Liam and Niall exchanged a glance.

“What's up, Harry?” Liam was suddenly very serious, all trace of puppy smile gone. He leaned forward. “Is he okay?”

“He's not... not okay...” He mumbled.

“What do you-” Liam was cut off.

“Okay?! You call this okay?! What the hell am I good for right now, Harold?”

“Shouting, apparently.”

Niall and Liam frowned at each other before glancing around the room.

“Louis?”

“I'm right bloody here!” The small angry voice came again. Four eyes found Harry, whose shoulders slumped.

“Fine.” He reached into the pocket of his loudly patterned shirt.

“Careful!”

“I know!” He bickered with the tiny voice. He held his hand out, settling it, palm up, next to the saucer on the table, left from tea that morning. “Just don't say he's cu-”

“Aw cute!” Liam cooed, leaning down to look closer at what he assumed was a tiny Louis action figure.

“Not fooking cute, Payno.” Tiny Louis sneered.

"He doesn't like it when you call him cute." Harry finished his warning.

“What the f-” Liam threw himself backward away from the obviously-NOT-an-action-figure.

“Tommo?” Niall rested his chin on the edge of the table. This miniature Louis wasn't more than six inches tall, and from the way he hopped down from the saucer and immediately boxed Niall's nose, all six inches were full of anger and frustration.

“Hey! I haven't done anything!” Niall pouted, leaning back and rubbing his nose. Tiny Louis packed a helluva punch.

“Louis...” Harry scolded.

“You'd be pissed too if you were shrunk to shit!” Tiny Louis stood frowning, hands on his hips.

“How... How did this happen?” Liam, having recovered from his shock, inquired from his position now seated on the floor.

“Not sure.” Harry answered. “Woke up to _this_ shouting obscenities in my ear this morning.”

“' _This_?'” Louis repeatedly acidly, rounding on his giant boyfriend.

“Fuck you, Harold! You have no idea wh-” Harry picked up an empty mug and set it upside down atop Louis, muffling the protests. Pleading green eyes rose to meet theirs.

“Please, help me.”


End file.
